


Now and Forever

by Synchro_Lies



Series: The Walking Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hershel officiates the wedding, M/M, Rickyl Writer's Group, Silly, drunk proposal, getting married, it's all so happy, season 4, sugar inducing cavities kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt numero uno at the 800 words challenge. Failure.
> 
> Oh well, at least something good came out of it.

It’s not every day you get to find a wine cellar stocked to the brim when the world has ended. And it’s not every day you get to haul so much wine back at what you would call home nowadays to celebrate, but celebrate what? No one really knows; expect that a lot of wine had been found, enough for everyone to have their own stash. There is simply too much. 

Rick hadn’t been too happy about the find; they needed food, medicine; those kinds of supplies, not freaking wine. But everyone was so excited about the wine he just gave in and gave in to the festivities. What those festivities where remained to be unknown, quite possibly it was being alive in a world filled with death. 

So now Rick found himself slumped down on the ground, leaning against the wall and stupid drunk, a few empty bottles scattered on the floor and one half finished on his hand. Besides him was Daryl, head resting on his shoulder just as drunk. 

“Marry me.” Rick slurs out, unaware that he just proposed to Daryl. It takes him a second to figure it out but when he does he shrugs it off. It’s okay, he wouldn’t mind marrying Daryl, he’s it and he is not interested in looking elsewhere. 

The hunter doesn’t say anything, grabs the bottle from the other man’s grip and takes one huge gulp. “You crazy.” 

“Crazy for you baby.” He leans down, attempting to kiss the other man’s lips but fails and kisses his nose instead. Finding it silly he giggles. “Marry me… I’m serious.” He adds a second later looking sober for the first time in the entire night.

Daryl stares at him; lips parted slightly no words coming out. He wasn’t expecting this at all, they had been together for weeks now, and granted they had been the best weeks of his life but marriage…. He didn’t quite feel ready for that yet Rick was it for him, there had been no one else for him before that could make him feel the things he feels for Rick and there would be no one else after him. But that didn’t mean he wanted to marry the man, in the world from before that idea was silly but now… No one could stop them, there was no government and his father was long dead…. and Merle… despite his racist ass he would be proud of him. 

“Only when you sober up.” Daryl promises, lifting his head up to give Rick a proper kiss. It’s short and sweet only because they are too drunk to lead it up to something else. 

The next day they wake up with a hangover straight from hell. Rick’s in the toilet emptying out whatever he had eaten the day before and the entire past week it seems. Carl was behind him, stroking his back and murmuring soft words of encouragement. “Easy there dad… that’s it, let it all out.” Out of everyone he, besides the younger children had been the only ones that had decided not to drink. The young boy had found drinks were disgusting early on and wasn’t keen on experiencing what all the adults were going through right now. 

There was a groan, Carl looked to his left. It was Daryl face down on the bed, one arm underneath his body, holding his tummy wearing a face of utter disgust. Carl wondered how he wasn’t throwing up from hearing his father going at it, and then remembers they are sickly in love with one another. 

Yeah, he and Daryl love Rick too much to be grossed out by the sounds of him puking. Oh, they have also gotten used to walker smell, so that was a plus. 

“Daryl.” It’s a hoarse cry from the toilet. “I’m sober.” 

“Ugh… Tell me when you are done makin’ out with the toilet ” Daryl says before letting out a pitiful sound. 

“Marry me!” Rick shouts, followed by the sound of bile hitting the bottom of the toilet

Carl’s eyes widen… they had to be kidding him. 

“Yes…” Daryl mutters and Carl swears he can see the man blushing. “Yes!” He says again, louder, by now the entire prison had heard him. 

Well, they clearly weren’t. It looks like Carl officially gained a new dad. Hey, at least it was a cool dad, could teach him how to hunt. “Look Judith, we are getting a new dad!” Baby Judith is inside her corral, chubby hands gripping the rail as she stands on wobbly legs. She smiles and says for the first time ever. “Daaaaaaaaauuuiiiiiiiii!” 

Rick stops throwing up, Daryl rolls over and sits up straighter than he and Carl’s mouth hangs open. Judith’s first word is Daryl, or an attempt to say it. They are too shocked for words. 

A couple of days later everyone gathered at the courtyard, witnesses to something amazing, outside the fences the walkers moaned in unison serving as background music. And if you focused just enough the moans would sound just like wedding bells at church. 

Hershel’s voice boomed over, captivating the audience with raptor. Both grooms stood in front of him holding hands, watching each other with both adoration and nervousness. 

“Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon in Holy Matrimony. Just because the world has ended and the dead are walking doesn’t mean we don’t get to celebrate the union of two human beings who love one another.” 

Daryl’s hands trembled while Rick’s sweated like crazy. Regardless both were smiling brighter than the sun itself. They had struggles so much to get where they are right now and damned if they didn’t deserve it. 

“Rick Grimes, do you take Daryl Dixon as your husband in these terrible times now and forever?” Hershel asks. Rick lets out a shaky breath he’s been holding for a while now. “Yes. I do” His eyes are tearing up from the emotions. 

“And do you, Daryl Dixon, taken Rick Grimes as your husband in these terrible times now and forever?” The older man turns to the other groom, Daryl who is anxiously stares at the floor before finally looking up and at Rick’s eyes. “Yes…I do…” He rasps out, hands finally stopping shaking.

“Very well, you both have decided. You may kiss each other.” 

Both men hesitate for a second; Rick tightens his grip before finally breaking and pulling Daryl into his arms for a tight fierce hug. “I love you… I love you… I love you.” He murmurs before cupping Daryl’s cheek with one hand, thumb tracing his lower lip. 

“Me too… me too…you better kiss me Rick grimes.” Daryl drawls out the name and smiles. Today is the happiest day of his life and he owes it to Rick. 

Rick who is gorgeous, who is handsome, fierce and brave and all kinds of wonderful and he is all his, just simply his now and forever. 

And they are kissing and it’s oh so sweet, their first kiss as a married couple. Daryl can taste Rick and simply can’t get enough of it. So he slips in his tongue deepening their kiss and just takes and takes because he can, because Rick lets him. And they drown in each other forgetting the world around them just for a second.

They part ways breathless and press their foreheads together. 

Everyone claps, cheering wildly for the newlywed couple. 

Carl approaches them, Judith in his arms. Rick gathers his children into his arms while Daryl wraps his around the man’s. Both are staring at the people out here, the witnesses to their impromptu wedding. Carol is wiping away her tears, Michonne is giving them thumbs up with both hands, and Beth is smiling and hums a song for them. Tyrese is holding his girlfriend in his arms, a sparkle in his eyes, Bob keeps eyeing Sasha who is faking to ignore him, Glenn and Maggie are holding hands, blushing as they whisper into each other’s ears, at this rate Judith will have a new playmate and Hershel would become a grandpa. Said man popped up just behind them, making the couple blush harder. 

“We have a big family.” Rick says, feeling the happiest ever since the world has ended. It has been a long, painful road to get where they are but it’s worth it. His family has grown overtime despite its losses. Moving on past the losses has been difficult, but they did it and here they are. 

“Yeah.” Daryl agrees, it really is a big family. 

Tomorrow is going to be a brand new day and Rick is now a happily married man with a big family to provide for.

**Author's Note:**

> More attempts to come.


End file.
